Tanjoubi to Ramen to Kissu mo
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Aku selalu membenci hari ini setiap tahunnya. Kuharap hari ini tidak pernah ada. Namun, aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kuduga sebelumnya di hari yang kubenci ini. Dedicated to Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday. Warning inside.


**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Tanjoubi to Ramen to Kissu mo © Kyou Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu

**Warning:** AU, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, OOC, OOC, typo(s), pengulangan kata. _**Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't feel easy to read it. I've warned you already.**_

**A/N: **Dedicated to **Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday**, 10th of October 2011. Prompt: **Ramen** dan **Rubah**.

**Summary:** Naruto tidak pernah menyukai hari kelahirannya. Ia berharap untuk bisa melompati hari itu ke hari selanjutnya. Namun, di hari itu, ia mendapati dan mengetahui sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkannya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tanjoubi to Ramen to Kissu mo**

**(Birthday, Ramen, and Kiss)**

**© Kyou Kionkitchee**

**Dedicated to Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday**

**10****th**** of October**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Naruto's POV**

Ah, datang lagi… Kenapa aku masih harus menjalani hari ini? Tidak bisakah aku melompatinya sehingga yang datang adalah esok? Tidak bisakah kuhilangkan hari ini, tanggal ini, 10 Oktober, yang mengingatkanku akan kelahiran yang tidak diinginkan? Sekarang aku 15 tahun tapi hidup tetap saja menjemukan.

Ckk! Membuat _mood_-ku tidak enak saja! Apa aku bolos sekolah saja ya? Toh tidak ada yang menginginkanku di sana. Mereka bilang aku hanya mengganggu jalannya kehidupan. Norak banget! Sejak kapan mereka bisa berfilsafat? Oh, aku lupa. Mereka belajar dari Kurenai-sensei saat mata pelajaran Bahasa dan Sastra. Yah, masih belum bisa mengalahkan _keajaiban_ Kakashi-sensei sih dalam memberikan alasan ketika terlambat. Seperti 'aku tersesat dalam labirin bernama kehidupan'—_yeah_! Canggih, Sensei. Sungguh. Bahkan anak kecil pun bisa membuat alasan yang lebih tepat.

Ya ampun… sarkastik. Sepertinya aku sedang akrab dengan hal itu sehingga apa pun yang kukatakan akan terdengar menyebalkan. Tentu kalau aku memang mengatakannya secara gamblang. Aku terlalu pandai untuk mencari kerusuhan dengan menghina secara terang-terangan. Padahal dulu aku selalu mengatakan apa saja yang ingin kukatakan; apa adanya. Aku bertanya-tanya, ke mana diriku yang dulu? Ke mana Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu tetap optimis dan tidak menyerah dalam hidup? Ah, lagi-lagi aku lupa. Orang seperti itu 'kan sudah mati bertahun-tahun lalu. Yang ada sekarang hanya raga yang ditempati jiwa yang bisa ditebas kematian kapan saja. Singkat kata, aku yang sekarang hanyalah boneka berjalan yang masih menulisi buku harian hingga ajal menjelang. Panjang kah? Maaf kalau begitu.

Okeh! Cukup sudah basa-basinya. Meskipun berniat bolos, tetap saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Absenku sudah banyak dan kalau sekali lagi aku membolos, Iruka-sensei akan memotong kepalaku. Bukannya aku takut—sudah kubilang nyawa ini tinggal sebentar, 'kan?—tapi karena aku tidak enak sama beliau yang selalu bersusah payah membantuku di saat-saat yang tidak mengenakkan. Aku kaget juga karena ternyata aku masih memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Yah, satu di antara seribu.

Aku berjalan melewati taman yang penuh dengan anak-anak TK Konoha. Mereka selalu bermain di sana sebelum pelajaran kelas dimulai—bahkan mungkin keseringan di sana karena lebih menyenangkan. Di sekitar taman ada banyak penjual makanan ringan seperti es krim, _Takoyaki_, _Okonomiyaki_, _Tamagoyaki_, _Taiyaki_, _Ringgo Chocolato_—bahkan **RAMEN**? Ya ampun… MAKANAN KESUKAANKU JUGA ADA DI SITU? Kenapa bisa? Bukannya selama ini tidak ada?

Sial! Sudah hari paling sial, aku juga harus menghadapi kesialan lain! Uang bulananku sudah hampir habis untuk keperluan sehari-hari—bahkan tabunganku pun sekarat. Tidak mungkin aku bisa membeli ramen… sekedar pemberitahuan, makanan sehari-hariku sekarang adalah sayuran. Baca itu: SAYURAN! Karena aku tidak boleh lagi makan sembarangan. Aah… aku ingin ramen…

_Ara_? Aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal sepertinya. Dia… Sasuke? Kenapa dia ada di depan _stand_ ramen? Tidak mungkin dia makan makanan yang menurutnya tidak sehat itu, 'kan? Atau akhirnya dia mengerti kelezatan ramen yang selama ini tidak diakuinya? Hehe~ bagus sekali! Aku bisa mengejeknya—

"ADUH! SAKIT!"

Tiba-tiba seorang anak jatuh di dekat kakiku. Es krim yang dipegangnya jatuh bersamaan dengan dirinya. Bisa kulihat anak itu akan menangis tapi langsung saja aku menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri. Saat aku hendak bertanya keadaannya, seorang wanita menariknya menjauhiku, dan balas menatapku tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?" marahnya padaku yang hanya menaikkan sebelah alis. Apa-apaan itu? Sudah bagus aku membantu anaknya berdiri dan sebagai balasannya, dia menuduhku?

Ya ampun! Kenapa aku lupa terus sih hari ini? Aku ini 'kan memang dibenci penduduk sekitar karena dianggap pembawa sial! Sepertinya otakku perlu diperiksa—oleh dokter yang bersedia memeriksaku, tentunya. Singkat saja ya? Aku dianggap sebagai anak pembawa sial di kota ini karena kedua orang tuaku tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil sesaat setelah kami pindah ke sini. Mereka menganggapku pembawa sial karena setelah kecelakaan itu, berentetan kecelakaan lain terjadi. Siapa lagi yang patut mereka salahkan selain diriku yang merupakan pendatang baru yang tersisa? Cerdas. Kalau boleh aku berpendapat, mereka hanya mencari kambing hitam untuk kesalahan mereka sendiri.

Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya akan menjalani hidupku yang tinggal lembar-lembar terakhir ini dengan baik tanpa mencari masalah. Maka dari itu, aku memilih untuk meninggalkan ibu yang masih menatapku tajam dan anaknya yang akhirnya menangis. Ada kegiatan baik selain memelototiku, Hei Wanita: diamkan anakmu demi kenyamanan publik.

Kembali berjalan menyusuri taman, aku mencari sosok pemuda yang tadi berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Sayangnya, aku tidak menemukannya. Mungkin dia sudah pergi? Atau yang kulihat tadi hanyalah ilusi? Siapa tahu. Yah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku segera pergi.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku tidak langsung menuju gedung utama untuk menaruh sepatuku di loker. Aku berdiam dulu di sisi lapangan sepak bola dan melihat dua tim dari sekolah yang sama sedang _sparring_. Sepertinya mereka akan mengikuti turnamen Sepak Bola U-16 di kota Suna bulan November nanti. Jadi, mereka berlatih setiap hari dari mulai pagi hingga petang. Aku suka memperhatikan mereka berlari dan menendang bola. Kalau aku sehat, pasti aku sudah masuk ke klub Sepak Bola SMP Konoha dan menjadi FW terbaik di sana. Aku sangat yakin dengan kemampuanku dalam bermain bola—ayah selalu mengatakan bahwa kakiku adalah kaki seorang penyerang, mengingat bahwa ayah adalah mantan pemain sepak bola yang pernah mewakili Jepang di piala Asia sebagai MF. Yang kuragukan adalah apakah tim sekolah akan menerimaku masuk…

OK. Hentikan. Aku sudah melenceng dari kenyataan. Tidak mungkin aku akan diterima oleh mereka. Faktanya adalah bahwa aku berpenyakit mematikan dan dibenci. Akan kusudahi sampai di sana.

Kubuka pintu kaca gedung utama SMP Konoha dan berjalan menuju loker dengan santai. Meskipun aku masuk, aku tidak akan belajar di kelas. Hari ini aku akan berdiam di atap saja karena selain celana yang kupakai adalah celana _jeans_, aku juga malas. Lebih baik kunikmati kesendirianku dengan angin semilir yang tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Jadi tidak sabar!

… _Eeto?_ Ada seseorang di depan lokerku.

Rambut _raven_ mencuat di bagian belakang kepala; jemari berkulit putih nyaris pucat yang baru saja menutup pintu loker; seragam lengan pendek yang selalu menimpa dalaman panjang berwarna hitam…

"Sasuke?"

Dapat kulihat pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Seharusnya aku yang terkejut, 'kan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan lokerku?" tanyaku heran.

Sasuke menatapku seolah malu karena ketahuan. Ketahuan apa? Memangnya dia melakukan apa? Tidak, tunggu dulu. Aku sedang membicarakan Uchiha Sasuke, Sang Pangeran Es Sekolah, benar? Orang yang jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresi di wajahnya? Kenapa sekarang dia malah menatapku seperti itu?

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" _dari lokerku, tentunya?_ Aku tidak mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya secara gamblang. Dan kau tahu, ketimbang menjawab, Sasuke malah langsung—

"Ap—Tunggu dulu!"

—pergi dengan kecepatan yang melebihi mobil balap tercepat. Aku tahu kalau dia anak atletik, tapi nggak usah _show off_ nggak bisa apa ya? Baiklah, aku berlebihan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengetahui apa yang dilakukan si Uchiha itu di depan lokerku. Jangan-jangan dia meletakkan sesuatu untuk mengerjaiku? Aku memang tidak pernah mengunci loker karena menurutku merepotkan sehingga mengakibatkan siapa pun bisa dengan mudah menggunakan lokerku sebagai sarana 'Ayo Kita Kerjai Anak Pembawa Sial Itu Dengan Meletakkan Bom Di Lokernya'—_right_, tidak separah itu. Namun, memang ada beberapa yang mengerjaiku dengan menaruh sampah, bangkai, bahkan paku dalam jumlah banyak—padahal aku tidak menari balet—hingga lokerku bau dan harus selalu dibersihkan setiap hari. Apa Sasuke mulai berpikir untuk mengerjaiku ya? Selama ini, hanya anak itu yang tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku—tapi siapa tahu.

Tanpa basa-basi dengan monologku lagi, aku pun membuka pintu loker hanya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang begitu kuinginkan beberapa minggu ini,

… dan membuatku membelalakkan mata.

Di dalam loker yang ternyata sudah bersih dari segala sampah, bangkai, paku, atau pun benda tidak berguna lainnya, ada satu _**cup Ramen**_ sayuran ukuran sedang. Yang lebih membuatku terkejut lagi adalah sebuah kartu kecil yang disematkan di pita _single_ yang membelah ramen tersebut. Sebuah kartu dengan tulisan yang tidak pernah kuduga sebelumnya;

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DOBE**

Dan mampu membuat bibirku menyunggingkan senyum selebar-lebarnya karena merasa sangat senang.

Uchiha Sasuke mengingat ulang tahunku… pangeran es sekolah yang _stoic_ mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku… laki-laki yang selama ini selalu menjadi teman bertengkarku semenjak kecil memberikanku ramen sebagai hadiah ulang tahun…

Kalau ini mimpi, aku akan langsung percaya. Tapi yang ada di depanku adalah nyata. _Cup Ramen_ itu jelas tampak di hadapanku—bahkan bisa kusentuh! Berarti yang bermimpi adalah Sasuke sendiri. Maksudku, kenapa tiba-tiba dia memberiku ramen di hari ulang tahunku yang tidak pernah diingatnya itu? Pastinya ada apa-apa, benar? Kami tidak pernah akrab dalam konteks positif di sekolah—sudah kubilang kalau dia adalah teman bertengkarku, 'kan? Hanya saja, dia tidak pernah menyerangku secara berkelompok seperti yang sering dilakukan beberapa pihak di sekolah ini. Dia selalu bertindak adil, satu lawan satu. Namun, tetap saja kami tidak akrab sampai dia bisa beralasan untuk memberiku ramen sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Apa sekrup di kepalanya rusak? Atau salah makan sehingga keracunan dan jadi aneh begitu? Tidak. Itu bukan alasan logis. Yang pasti, aku harus segera menemui Sasuke dan menanyakan langsung alasannya.

Aku berlari menuju kelasnya. Di sana, aku mencari rambutnya yang seperti pantat bebek itu, namun tidak ada. Aku pun bertanya pada salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Sai, kau melihat Sasuke?" Kutanya seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke dan yang tidak peduli dengan _title_-ku sebagai pembawa sial.

"Tidak. Tadi sih dia datang pagi-pagi sekali tapi sekarang aku belum melihatnya lagi," jawab Sai.

"Untuk apa dia datang pagi-pagi? Memangnya dia penjaga sekolah?" tanyaku heran.

Sai mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku memang harus menyelesaikan lukisan sebelum masuk, makanya datang pagi. Yang kutahu, Sasuke datang sambil mempersiapkan peralatan bersih-bersih. Mungkin dia harus membantu salah satu guru—mengingat bahwa dia Ketua OSIS SMP ini," jelasnya kemudian.

… _Ah. Tidak heran lokerku bersih._

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto, hari ini ulang tahunmu ya?"

Aku kaget Sai mengetahui hal itu karena aku tidak pernah memberitahu siapa pun… kecuali Sasuke. Masa' iya dia memberitahu Sai?

"Kalau kau pulang lebih lama, mungkin kau bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang kebingungan karena tidak tahu harus memberimu kado apa," ucap Sai dengan senyum kecil. Aku tahu senyum itu tidak palsu, hanya saja, aku seperti mendengar sesuatu yang janggal.

"Kado? Sasuke kebingungan mencari kado untukku?" Ya, inilah yang membuatku janggal.

Mengangguk, Sai kembali menjelaskan. "Tidak hanya beberapa hari ini, tetapi juga tahun-tahun lalu. Ingat gantungan **rubah** yang menjadi favoritmu yang sayangnya dirusak oleh berandalan sekolah ketika kau kelas 2?"

Aku mengangguk. Gantungan rubah oranye itu merupakan benda kesayanganku yang kutemukan di dalam tas sehari setelah ulang tahunku ke-14. Aku tidak tahu kenapa benda itu bisa ada di sana, tapi karena suka, aku memakainya di tas. Sayangnya, rubah kecil itu pecah karena dipukul batu besar dengan sengaja oleh berandalan yang sekarang sudah _lulus_ sekolah.

"Gantungan itu diletakkan Sasuke di dalam tasmu setelah hari ulang tahunmu karena dia baru mendapat ide malam harinya," jelas Sai, membuatku terkejut. _Rubah itu hadiah ulang tahun dari Sasuke?_

"Lalu waktu kelas 1 dan kau dirawat di rumah sakit setelah operasi, kau menemukan dompet katak berwarna hijau di samping tempat tidurmu, 'kan?" Aku kembali mengangguk meski dengan mulut yang mulai menganga, "itu juga hadiah dari Sasuke sekaligus sebagai doa agar kau bisa segera keluar dari rumah sakit," ujarnya.

Apa-apaan itu semua…? Jadi, selama ini… Sasuke…

"Kau tidak membenci Sasuke 'kan, Naruto?"

Benci? Tidak. Aku tidak pernah membencinya, meski kadang dia memang menyebalkan. Aku pun menggeleng.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Cobalah untuk balas menyukainya," ujarnya sebelum kembali berkutat pada lukisan yang hampir selesai, meninggalkanku dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

Balas menyukai? Kalau 'balas', bukannya harus ada awalnya dulu? Kalau begitu… jangan-jangan Sasuke…

Kami-sama! Aku harus segera menemukannya!

Berlari melewati tempat-tempat yang biasa didatangi Sasuke, aku pun berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Sama sekali belum kutemukan. Anak itu seperti menghilang dan tidak ingin ditemukan. Sial! Sasuke, di mana kau?

_Tidak ingin ditemukan? … AH!_

Dan aku bergegas menaiki tangga menuju atap. Di mana lagi tempat persembunyian paling bagus selain atap! Di sana tenang dan tidak ada keributan. Angin pun menemani dengan sendirinya. Tempat itu sangat cocok sebagai tempat istirahat tanpa gangguan. Sembari berlari ke sana, aku pun memikirkan kata-kata Sai tadi.

Apa Sasuke menyukaiku? Kalau benar begitu, apa aku juga menyukainya? Yah, dari sekian juta orang, dia yang paling mendekati sih, tapi apa perasaanku sama dengannya? Eits, tunggu. Ini dalam konteks apa? Suka? Kagum? Cinta? Atau hanya sekedar menghargai? Tapi masa' iya sampai memberi kado kalau hanya sekedar menghargai? Kalau begitu suka terhadap teman? Tapi tidak mungkin sampai bingung mencarikan kado, 'kan? Kagum? Apa yang dia kagumi dariku? Yang tersisa, cinta. Ah, terlalu muluk jika aku berharap perasaannya adalah cinta.

Ya. Terlalu muluk.

Tidak mungkin dia mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya.

Terbongkar sudah. Aku memang mencintai teman bertengkarku itu. Kenapa? Karena dia satu-satunya yang meladeniku sampai akhir. Karena dia yang selama ini selalu berada di dekatku—meskipun dalam konteks negatif. Karena dia yang tetap mempercayaiku setelah orang tuaku tewas. Karena hanya dia yang bersedia menangis bersamaku ketika pemakaman. Karena hanya dia yang memperlakukanku sebagai Uzumaki Naruto.

Bolehkah aku bertanya? Apa memang terlalu muluk untuk berharap bahwa dia pun mencintaiku? Apa terlalu jauh pikiranku untuk menerima bahwa dia tidak akan menolakku?

Karena aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi. Karena segera setelah aku menemukan sosoknya yang bersandar pada pagar teralis, aku menghampirinya dan menciumnya tanpa izin.

Sasuke tidak menolak. Aku pun bersorak—dalam hati, tentunya.

"_Thanks_, Sasuke!"

"… Hn."

Ayah dan ibu di atas sana, apa kalian melihatku? Selama ini, aku selalu membenci kelahiranku yang hanya membuat kalian menderita. Kupikir aku hanyalah boneka berjalan yang takkan lagi dicintai setelah kalian tiada. Aku salah. Maafkan aku. Kini tidak lagi. Ternyata masih ada yang mengikatku di dunia ini. Ternyata masih ada yang bersedia mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya.

Ada Sasuke.

Demi dirinya, aku akan berusaha hidup seperti diriku yang dulu. Demi dirinya, aku akan berusaha menjalani hari dengan sudut pandang baru yang lebih positif. Dan demi diriku, akan kupastikan hari-hari yang tinggal sedikit ini diisi oleh kebahagiaan bersama dengannya. Hingga hari di mana kematian menjemputku, aku tidak akan menyerah.

Hingga hari jantung yang sudah rusak ini berhenti sepenuhnya.

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

**Otanjoubi omedetto**, Naruto-kun! Semangat dalam mendapatkan Sasuke kembali!

Yak, setelah vakum lumayan lama, Kyou bikin fanfic ini setengah mati susahnya. WB di mana2 dan tugas menumpuk kayak sampah. Maap buat yang nunggu kelanjutan SfMM karena Kyou masih WB buat fanfic itu! Sebagai permintaan maap, Kyou bikin doujin fanfic ini yang bakal Kyou post di dA Kyou (Kionkitchee . deviantart . com) hilangkan spasi. Di Shrine, Kyou bakal post di fanart buat Naruto's B'day.

_Well, reviews? As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
